


The World Turned Upside Down

by The_Lonely_Writer1



Series: Gotta feelin 'bout a headline [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Jack is a disaster when it comes to feelings, M/M, Oblivious Davey, Pining, Protective Jack, Slight Canon Divergence, bad attempt at accents, some violence but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lonely_Writer1/pseuds/The_Lonely_Writer1
Summary: Everything is a whirlwind when the fight breaks out that Jack can barely keep his focus on one thing- until he sees Davey across the room hit the ground.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: Gotta feelin 'bout a headline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142606
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The World Turned Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> Or a fic in which Jack Kelly realizes he's in love with his best friend at the worst time possible and can't handle it.

Tensions were high among the newsies, Jack could feel it in the air, the strike was coming to a head and that head drew nearer every day that Pulitzer tried to pull one over on the newsies. Yesterday it had been raising the paper price to sixty cents per one-hundred and today it was hiring scabbers to sell. If Pulitzer thought that he could muscle them into submission then he'd have another thing coming for him, the newsies wouldn't back down without a fight. His attention turned to the group of boys spread out around the distribution center, Race had started taking bets on what would start off a fight- most bets going to Jack's mouth and short temper- which he honestly couldn't blame them for. His mouth had been the cause of many fights getting himself into and out of trouble many times over, Davey said it was gift of his to charm his way out of any situation, Jack called it luck.

Still there had been plenty of times when he hadn't been able to talk his way out resulting in a fight, but if there was one thing that Jack was certain of that day it was that he wouldn't be the start of the fight, he'd be the one to end it. He knew that the boys would follow him through fire if he asked but there were a few boys who he'd rather not get caught up in a fight, Les was certainly one of them, the little guy was pretty much his younger brother now, then there was Crutchie who absolutely didn't need to be in a fight with anyone, even if he said he could handle himself Jack would feel the brunt of the guilt if anything were to happen to him. Finally his eyes came to rest on his newest business and strike partner, Davey.

He's currently standing at the back with Crutchie admiring his homemade 'Strike' sign, the smile brings out his blue eyes, Jack finds himself staring and itching for a pencil. Eventually Davey must have realized that someone was staring at him because he turns away from Crutchie for a moment and they lock eyes for just a moment before Jack looks away. His heart hammers away in his chest, Davey says something to Crutchie before making his way over to Jack, Jack knows that Davey could probably handle himself in a fight but the idea of him getting hurt makes his stomach turn in knots.

"Jack, what's going on? What's got everyone so riled up?" Davey questions gesturing to the mess of boys behind him, all itching for just one word to send them off the deep end. 

"Pulitzer's sent in scabbers to sell papes since we ain't." Jack explained nodding to the group of boys who were already standing in line waiting for Weisel to start selling papers, they were doing their best to ignore the newsies in the room taunting them. 

Davey scoffed in disbelief, "You've gotta be kidding me, have you said anything to them or the guys?" Davey quickly asked but the unspoken words hung in the air like the early fog, 'You didn't say anything stupid yet, right?' Jack could practically hear the boy next to him nagging him in the back of his head. He spared a glance towards Davey and flashed him a smile raising his hands in his defense. 

"Relax Mouth, I thought you'd know me better by no." Jack teased, but as Davey frowned at him he sighed, "Alright I get the hint, no jokes. No, I haven't spoken to 'em I was waitin on yous to show up. We're a team, a family. We do this together." He responded honestly, heart skipping a few beats as Davey smiled- wide and genuine- if Jack Kelly had any brains he would have said something about it but for once in his life he found himself at a loss for words. Instead he turned his focus to gathering the attention of the other newsies. "Newsies listen up!" He shouted to the boys, the room filled with the sound of hushing before it fully quieted down. He nudged Davey's arm granting him the floors attention.

"Yesterday Pulitzer raised the paper price, today he's hired scabbers to take our jobs. Do you know what that means?" Davey asked to the crowd.

"That we should beat up them scabbers?" Elmer asked from the group, a few of the other boys chimed in their agreement.

"No! No, we're not beating up the scabbers, they're just trying to survive like us, and if we sink to their level then were no better than them. We have to remember, our problems aren't caused by them, they didn't ask for this and neither did we. So we take our stand here and now. We stand against Pulitzer and his price hiking, we stand for better pay, safer working conditions, and better treatment. And even if they won't stand with us now-" Davey paused looking over to the group of scabbers, "we will stand for them."

"This ain't right, I'm not doin' this." One of the boys who'd been in line resigned as he moved to stand with the newsies. A few of the other scabbers also left the line, choosing to stand with the group of boys fighting for a change instead, they were all met with shouts and heckling from those who remained in the line.

"You's always was weak Philip! Ain't no wonder why your parents didn't want you!" A rugged boy shouted, it took three of the older boys to hold back this 'Philip' guy. Jack decided that it was his time to step in before things could possibly get any worse.

"Hey! That ain't called for and you know it, not like you got it any better." Jack scowled down at the young scabber who laughed at him, the kid looked no older than Jack himself but he tried to act a lot tougher than he actually was.

"Well lookie here boys, if it ain't Jack friggin Kelly. Hey let's take a bet, I've got two bucks on Jack runnin' away just like his moth-" The boy didn't get to finish his sentence as Jack's fist suddenly collided with his jaw. Well, guess there went the betting on what was going to start the fight. Before Jack could even process what he'd just set off the distribution center erupted entirely into chaos, the only people not present are the Delancey brothers and Weisel. Everything is a whirlwind as the fight breaks out, Jack can barely keep his focus on one thing- until he sees Davey across the room hit the floor.

It's almost like time stops in that moment, everything around him slows down and Jack races through the crowd, only able to think that he needs to get to Davey. That Davey can't be hurt because he lo- he can't have that guilt on his mind. Before he can even register it he's yanking the scabber off of Davey and giving him a taste of his own medicine- sure to leave a reminder as to not mess with them again, it takes him a moment to even realize that there's a whistle blowing somewhere in the background and that Davey is pulling him away. The cops were here, a good sign right? "Thank God you're here! They're tearing us apart!" Jack briefly hears Racetrack cry out before there's a thunderous crack carried out in the room as he's slapped. Jack feels sick to his stomach as Davey flinches and the grip on his arm tightens out of fear, he wants to protect him and the only way that he can do that is if he gets Davey and Les out of there right now. 

Jack faces Davey fully and swallows back the lump growing in his throat, "Get Les and get out of here, I'll find you. I promise." Jack swears, his hands linger on Davey's arm for just a moment too long but he either doesn't notice or doesn't care as he races off to get his brother to safety. It brings Jack a mix of relief and panic as he realizes just how deeply in love he is with his best friend, he doesn't dwell on that much longer as he's desperately ordering the newsies who are still fighting to scatter- better alive to fight another day. Jack gets to the gates of the distribution center when he turns back, "Wait for me Jack!" Crutchie calls out staggering towards him as fast as he can. Jack tries to get to him but then Snyder shows up and he's stricken with fear, stuck in place as he watches Crutchie get beaten with his own crutch. Snyder's eyes meet his and he's immediately backpedaling, racing through the streets of Manhattan as police chase him. 

It takes him an hour but he finally manages to slip them as he goes to the only place that can keep him grounded, Medda's theater. He doesn't go to find Les and Davey- hell he doesn't even think he could face him at the moment, the gravity of everything hitting him with as much force as a snowstorm. His mind struggles to come to terms with everything, he needs a break.


End file.
